The Fight
by TeamRocketGirl
Summary: Title is pretty self-explainatory. This is a ridiculous little one shot, no point, just for fun. Rated for language.


The Fight

He loved her, she loved him, he knew, but she could be such a bitch, oh, she could make him so mad! He was usually a very mild-mannered individual, but there were certain times when he couldn't stand to be near her, she would infuriate him so. Mostly it had to do with her crippling inability to take responsibility for her actions, she would continuously refuse to realize she was just as at fault as her partners when it came to mistakes that took place in the execution of their plans.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled, he usually never would even consider raising his voice to her, but he was to far pissed to care. "I'm not the only one who makes mistakes!"

He then added in a bit softer, but bitter tone, "Your majesty has been known to fuck up now and again..."

Jessie not one to ever back down from a fight and not be used to being insulted by James, yelled, "What the fuck did you just call me, James, you insufferable moron?!"

"Your majesty, Queen of the fucking losers! Well that's probably why we fuck up so much, your calling the shots..."As soon as he said the last part he instantly regretted it.

Damn, that was a bit harsh, though the cream-colored cat Pokemon. Meowth stood watching the whole thing, afraid to make himself noticed since both of his partners, each quite bigger than him, seemed ready to slaughter one another and he didn't want to be part of that bloodbath.

Her eyes began to glow from the anger rising to a dangerously potent level in her chest, heat could almost be felt emanating from her body because of the rage knotting tightly within her.

Able to contain it no longer, she reached back her fist and slammed it into the side of his chin catching and breaking the skin of his lip as well, it caused him to stagger back a few feet.

He grasped his chin and gingerly felt his bruised lip. His eyes were blazing in fury, and any regret he felt before instantly vanished as he walked forward to her purposely.

He pushed her hard against the wall, enraged to the core at her attack. When she tried to push him away, he grabbed her hands and pinned them at her sides.

For a few moments, his expression seemed so hard and unforgiving that she felt a bit of fear as her sapphire eyes locked on his emerald.

He stared down hard at the young red-haired woman in front of him, anger was evident in his glowing green eyes, but there was something else as well, passion. He gripped the sides of her face roughly, tilting her head upwards and bringing his lips to meet hers.

She pulled back roughly to haul off and slap him across the face, although it wasn't that hard, her strength was slightly zapped from his confusing and arousing kiss.

But that didn't deter him, he just grabbed her again to taste of her sweet cherry colored lips.

At first she struggled against his kiss like before, her angry seemed to her far to important to push aside for indulging in this act of rough sensuality. But soon she couldn't help the feeling of pleasure sparking into a flame in the pit of her stomach, and she eagerly returned his punishing kiss, the blood from his lip mingled into her mouth through his kiss.

One of his hands traveled down her chest, tracing a finger along the material confining her breasts then finally down the flat contours of her stomach to her hip, gripping it firmly, he pulled her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his well-defined torso, trying to pull him nearer, if that were even possible.

"Eww! Gross, cut that out!" Meowth shrieked. When neither even acknowledged his presence or his opinion about their lust he stormed off to ease his nausea.

About a minute later, she pushed herself away from his explorative mouth and tongue. Then did she finally get a good look at her handiwork, she reached up and ran her fingers softly over the bruising cheek, she looked down at her feet, and whisper, "I'm sorry, James."

He smiled, she barely ever apologized, "I know...It's okay... " he responded.

He gripped her chin softly and pulled her lips to his, kissing her this time in a sweet and slow manner. He was considerate enough to kiss her gently, with all the violent kissing from before he wanted to be careful not to bruise the soft flesh of her lips anymore than he already had. She responded lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck as they once again surrendered themselves to the passionate fire consuming their hearts.

The end.


End file.
